A clutch release bearing device of the aforementioned type is known from DE 6 96 18 149 T2 where a sealing ring is fitted in an internal edge section formed by the external race equipped with an elastomeric sealing lip. This sealing lip lies on a surface provided on the internal bearing race and therefore seals the internal roller bearing cavity on one side.
From DE 43 38 261 B4, a clutch release bearing device is also known in which a ring gap formed between the two bearing races is sealed at the rear section of the bearing turned away in the assembly position of the clutch.